


我的小不点Alpha

by AnakinSLucien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinSLucien/pseuds/AnakinSLucien
Summary: "Tsukishima, I like you! I never told you before, cause I was short and weak, but I changed! Now I can be the best Alpha for you, so please consider dating me, I'll protect you, forever!""Is that a confession or a proposal?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“你居然是个Alpha?” 泽村惊讶的看着眼前个子矮小, 上跳下窜的橙发男孩.   
“请多多指教, 泽村前辈!” 日向使劲的鞠了一躬.   
“哎, 这其实解释了为什么他和影山一开始关系这么差.” 菅原突然意识到, “Alpha们的竞争天性.”   
“现在的关系也没好到哪里去.” 泽村无奈的摇摇头, 看着又开始和影山吵起来的日向, “那么月岛呢? 你也应该是Alpha?”   
此时他们正在正式注册队员信息, 而得到他们的第二性别是十分重要的. 如果队伍内有Omega, 所有人都需要随身带抑制剂.   
而月岛则恨透了这个过程. 其原因是非常简单的. “不是.”   
“那是Beta?” 泽村继续问.   
“…不是.” 月岛紧张的交叉手指.   
泽村和菅原都愣住了. 他们眨了眨眼, 面面相觑.   
月岛萤, 身高接近一米九, 浑身都有种生人勿进的冰冷气息, 居然是个Omega?   
“哦…好的.” 泽村记下这个, “菅原也是Omega, 如果你有什么问题…”   
“知道了, 但我不会需要的, 谢谢.” 月岛微微额首, 转身离开.   
“Wow, 月岛居然是Omega?” 日向瞪圆了眼睛, “完全看不出来!”   
“你也完全不像个Alpha.” 月岛反唇相讥, “小不点.”   
“你叫我什么—!” 日向像往常一样一点就炸.   
几天后, 当日向面临着挂科的危机, 他不得不拿着笔记本不情愿的朝月岛的班级缓慢的挪移着.   
“可恶, 为什么那个尖酸刻薄的家伙学习那么好那么聪明.” 日向气呼呼的说.   
“我怎么知道.” 影山的动作比他还要僵硬.   
然而, 他们来到月岛的班级, 却看到月岛的座位被几个女生围住了.   
几个极其漂亮的Omega女生.   
日向在那一刹那感到了一股酸溜溜的感觉—他, 一个根正苗红, 性格开朗, 还参与运动的Alpha, 都从来没有被Omega围起来过! 这个世界不公平! 而且月岛根本是个Omega!   
“月岛君, 你能给我讲一下这道题吗?” 一个女生站在月岛椅子旁边, 芬芳的长发垂在了月岛的肩膀上.   
“月岛君, 我也要听!” 另一个撑在他的桌子上, 眨着漂亮的眼睛.   
“这道题在教科书第108页有举例详解, 请自己去看.” 月岛干巴巴的说, 重新戴上了耳机.   
几个女生失望的离开, 但在临走前还是不忘恋恋不舍的回头看几眼.  
日向眼巴巴的看着几个女生的离去, 一边走到月岛面前: “为什么你那么受Omega的欢迎? 你不也是—”  
“再说一个字, 你就这辈子别想在说话了.” 月岛恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼.   
啊对, 月岛说过他不想让太多人知道他的性别, 因此希望他们不要提到这个. 日向刚才明显是被嫉妒冲昏了头脑.   
“好吧好吧.” 日向捂住嘴巴, “请教我们学习, 月岛君!”   
月岛摘下耳机, 深深地叹了口气.   
可以说, 补习这件事, 对双方的创伤都十分巨大. 月岛是不敢相信他居然认识两个单细胞生物, 日向和影山则是因月岛无情的批评而陷入了自卑的深渊中.  
当排球训练结束后, 日向几乎要产生直接逃跑的冲动了.   
但是他坚持下来了. 他坚持到了最后, 在月岛的“我知道我说超过三句话你就会记不住, 但是这个我们都说过多少遍了?”后, 他终于能回家了.   
“走之前, 我再问一个补习刚开始几分钟后的问题.” 月岛说道.   
日向的心一沉. 果不其然, 他忘记了问题的答案.   
“你为什么这么—令人绝望?” 月岛终于忍无可忍, “到底难在那里? 你告诉我, 简单的换一下这个部分的位置到底难在哪里?”   
日向难道心里不难受吗? 难道他不想知道自己为什么搞不懂这些吗? 他低着头, 两眼空洞的点头.   
月岛深深地叹了口气. 虽然看着日向失魂落魄备受打击的情景非常的让他满足, 但是现在就连他都有些累了: “今天补习的内容回去再复习一遍, 明天我会再问.”   
日向有些意外月岛居然没有继续嘲讽他, 立刻欣喜的点了点头: “我一定会记住的!”   
两人收拾了一下东西便打算离开. 这个时候他们才注意到其他人都已经走了. 山口和影山提前结束了补习.  
“嘿, 要不我们一起回去吧, 我能再问一下英语吗?” 日向说. 他开始怀疑自己可能是个受虐狂, 但是为了排球这一切都是值得的.   
“不.” 月岛干巴巴地说.   
“求求你了, 月岛君!” 日向可怜巴巴的跟在月岛身后, 像个要食物的小奶狗.  
月岛怎么也甩不掉日向, 只好接受了现实, 面无表情的戴着耳机, 假装自己听不见日向的声音.   
“但是这个词为什么是过去时啊? 你怎么知道的啊? 月岛君—” 日向很清楚月岛听得见自己.   
最终, 月岛屈服了: “文章开头难道没说这是已经发生过的事情吗?”   
“哦, 所以这是第一句话的意思啊!” 日向恍然大悟.   
月岛翻了个白眼.   
“我能再问个问题吗?”   
“不要得寸进尺.” 月岛决定牺牲自己的耳朵调高耳机音量也不要再理日向.   
“好吧, 小气鬼月岛!” 日向对他吐舌头. 他偶尔的抬头, 忽然意识到了什么: “哇, 月岛你看! 今晚的星空好漂亮啊!”   
月岛抬起眼皮, 给了天空一个不感兴趣的打量: “哦.”   
“什么叫哦? 月岛你是机器人吗? 你没有感情吗? 你居然对星空没感觉?!” 日向震惊的看着他.   
“不是所有人都像你一样情感过剩.” 月岛说, 希望今晚能够快点结束.   
“你为什么不喜欢星空? 为什么? 为什么?” 日向坚持要从月岛嘴里问出答案. 他无法理解月岛对一切的态度. 喜欢美丽的事物有什么错? 月岛为什么看起来对一切美好的东西都深恶痛绝? “你难道不觉得月亮很美吗? 月亮耶! 你的名字里还有月这个字呢!”   
上帝, 月岛到底做错了什么, 要在大晚上承受这种火热的质问.   
“所以我就应该喜欢月亮? 我又没有选择我的名字.” 月岛深吸一口气, 强忍着按住日向脑袋的冲动.   
“但是, 但是, 它们那么漂亮—”  
“我不喜欢星空, 不喜欢月亮, 因为你所看到的都是虚假的.” 月岛忍不住了, 他不想再承受日向充满阳光鲜花积极向上的思维模式了. 太阳不应该距离他1.49亿千米吗? 他一字一顿的开口, “你看到那些一眨一眨的星星? 实际上它们每一个都是一个太阳, 有的甚至比我们星系的太阳还要大. 你看到的甚至不是它们现在的样子! 而月亮的美只是人类想象出来的. 实际上月球只是一个荒芜丑陋的石头, 坑坑洼洼小的可怜, 就连光都是太阳给的. 这就是为什么我对星空不感兴趣. 你所看到的一切都是一个谎言. 还有什么问题吗?”   
然而刚说完这一切, 月岛就后悔了. 他为什么要对日向说这些没用的话?   
算了, 那个白痴一定不会理解他的意思. 月岛抿了抿唇, 直视前方, “不要跟着我.” 然后选了另外一条路回家.  
日向呆呆的站在那里, 直到月岛的背影消失都没有反应过来. 这是月岛对他说过最长的一段话. 隐隐约约的, 日向觉得月岛不仅仅是在说星空, 但他不能完全理解月岛到底在说什么.   
但是有一点, 日向是知道的—那就是无论月岛说的是什么, 都无与伦比的重要, 至少对日向而言. 他一定要知道月岛到底是什么意思不可. 

第二天, 日向在补习时间特意坐的离山口比较近. 让月岛解释他是什么意思是不可能的, 因此唯一的突破口就是月岛的发小.   
“喂, 喂, 影山!” 日向小声说, 戳了戳影山的胳膊.   
“干什么你?” 影山正瞪着国文试卷一筹莫展.   
“你帮我分散一下月岛的注意力.”   
“为什么? 我才不想被他骂.”   
“一个肉包子.”   
“三个.”   
“两个.”  
“成交.”   
于是影山将他过去惨不忍睹的国文试卷举到了月岛面前.   
日向趁机霸占了山口: “嘿, 山口.”   
“有什么问题吗?” 山口问. 啊, 多么友善的人啊! 为什么和月岛会天差地别? 为什么他会成为月岛的朋友?   
日向忍不住直接问了出来: “为什么你会是月岛的朋友啊?”   
“嗯?” 山口没料到日向会问这个, “我和Tsukki? 你为什么突然问这个?” 山口的嘴也是很严的, 当然不会直接就到处乱说.   
日向悻悻然的嘿嘿笑: “就是, 好奇?”   
山口挑了挑眉: “好奇?”   
好吧, 没想到连山口都这么难对付, 不愧是月岛的朋友. 日向决定不纠结这个: “你知道月岛讨厌星空吗?”   
山口眨了眨眼: “日向君…你到底在说什么?”   
难道山口不知道? 日向失望的摇了摇头: “没什么!”   
然而当天晚上, 当山口和月岛一起回家的时候, 山口提到了日向的怪异行为.  
“你知道吗, Tsukki, 日向今天问了我一些奇怪的问题.”   
“哦?” 月岛有些意外. 日向那家伙居然还没忘记那件事, 并且还长了那么一点点智商, 背着他想从山口那里问出点什么? 看来月岛低估了日向.   
不过山口能成为月岛的朋友当然是有原因的, 原因之一就是他的嘴严得紧, 并且也足够聪明.   
“嗯. 他问我为什么和你是朋友, 以及你是不是讨厌星空.” 山口回答.  
山口探究的眼神看得月岛不自在: “我可能昨天晚上不小心说漏了什么. 这都是你的错, 为什么你要丢下我回去.”   
“你会说漏了什么? 这还是第一次.” 山口挑眉.   
“因为那个家伙每时每刻都在挑战我的底线.” 月岛深吸一口气.   
山口偷笑了一声: “他的确就像是你的完全相反面, 对不对?”   
月岛哼了哼: “我不想再讨论他的事了. 下次他再问你什么稀奇古怪的问题, 随便敷衍他就好.”   
“当然, Tsukki.”


	2. Chapter 2

日向正蹲在一年四班的窗户外, 偷偷地往里面张望着.   
“你在干嘛?” 一个声音突然在他身后响起.   
“啊啊啊啊! 影山? 你怎么在这儿?” 日向吓得魂飞魄散.   
“路过.” 影山举了举手里的牛奶, “所以你到底在干嘛? 现在还没到补习时间.”   
“我…呃…没干什么! 我马上就走.” 日向悄悄将一本书藏在了身后.   
但是影山眼疾手快的一把抢了过来: “这是什么东西? 如何成为菜鸟间谍? 你到底在搞什么? 你终于疯了吗, 日向白痴?”   
“嘿, 你才疯了!” 日向气急败坏的把书抢了回来, 在走廊里其他人疑惑的目光下战战兢兢的打算逃走.   
可惜, 此时山口正好走了过来: “日向, 影山? 你们在这里做什么?”   
“没什么!” 日向在影山开口前大喊, 拽着对方就走, “我们只是路过!”   
“日向白痴, 你最好给我一个解释.” 影山眯起眼睛.   
日向叹了口气: “好吧, 我告诉你, 但你得保密.”   
影山点了点头.   
“就是你知道月岛总是表现的像个混蛋, 并且看起来对什么都不感兴趣?” 日向开口.   
影山继续点头, 这次十分的使劲.   
“我想要知道原因是什么.” 日向总结.   
“原因? 他本来就是个混蛋, 没有原因.” 影山立刻反驳.   
“你不就有原因?”   
影山思索了几秒, 终于明白了日向的意思: “哈? 你想打架吗!”   
日向挥了挥手: “我现在懒得跟你吵.”   
“就算他有原因, 你为什么想要知道?” 影山依旧不解.   
“因为当我知道你的原因后, 我们成了朋友.” 日向指了指他们俩, “所以我想如果我能知道月岛的原因, 不就也能成朋友? 这对队伍的表现会很有帮助的.”   
影山哼了一下: “好吧, 我勉强认可你的逻辑. 但在我看来, 他就是个混蛋, 没有原因.”   
“要打赌吗?” 日向挑眉.   
“十个—不, 二十个肉包.”   
“成交!” 两人郑重的握了握手.   
现在, 日向想要知道月岛秘密的欲望更加强烈了—二十个肉包可不是小数目.   
根据日向昨天在书店买的这本间谍指南, 他意识到在问问题的时候不能太过直接, 应该徐徐渐进, 引诱对方不经意的说出秘密. 日向今天就要将这个理论付诸实施.   
因此到了中午的时候, 日向拽着影山千里迢迢的跑到了月岛的班级.   
“一起吃吧!” 日向露出单纯无害的笑容.   
“为什么?” 月岛死死的瞪着他.   
“这是为了巩固我们之间的关系. Team Bonding!” 日向欢快的说.   
月岛深吸一口气: “我不能…我得…” 他转身独自一人离开. 主需要赐给他不立刻谋杀日向的力量.   
“哎??? 月岛你别跑!” 日向大喊.   
山口在一边捂着嘴忍笑: “没关系, 我可以和你们一起.”  
“真的!” 日向兴奋地大喊. 好极了, 实际上他就想要和山口单独接触.   
“为什么我也要跟来?” 影山咬着牙.   
“当然是为了不被怀疑了.” 日向小声说.   
“你们在说什么呢?” 山口回头.   
“没什么!” 日向一点都不可疑的大声说.   
“所以你和月岛是怎么成为朋友的?” 日向在以光速吃完他的午餐后说.   
山口笑了: “你对Tsukki的事情很上心啊.”   
“呃, 我也只是想要和他和平共处嘛.” 日向并没有在撒谎, 但不知道为什么就是有些心虚.   
“嗯…我是国小的时候遇到Tsukki的. 那天他帮我赶走了一群恶霸.” 山口继续说.   
“哎?!” 日向瞪圆了眼睛, “月岛人那么好啊! 后来发生什么了?”   
“后来…” 山口苦笑了一声, “后来发生的事, 我说不合适. 你可以尝试直接问问Tsukki.”   
“可是他不会告诉我的. 他甚至不愿意和我一起吃午餐.” 日向气呼呼的说.   
“或许吧. 但其实Tsukki并不真的讨厌你们.” 山口继续说, 陷入了深思, “他只是…如果有一天他愿意告诉你这件事, 你或许会觉得等待是值得的. 至少现在, 别太强迫他.” 山口说话的口气就好像完全知道日向的目的一样.   
午餐后, 日向仔细的思考着山口的话, 也想不出个所以然来.   
“你赢了.” 影山突然说.   
“啊?” 日向吓了一跳.   
“我说, 你赢了. 你不是说月岛这么混蛋是有原因的吗? 看起来的确有.” 影山耸耸肩.   
“哦!” 日向点头.   
但是显然的, 日向并没有因为二十个肉包而真的开心起来. 他想要知道那个原因到底是什么. 而根据山口—日向只有可能从月岛嘴里问出来.   
他叹了口气. 短时期内还是不要期待太多比较好. 

“停止缠着山口.” 月岛说.   
“啊?” 日向脑子里还全是各种公式.   
“我说, 停止再来缠着山口.” 月岛瞪了他一眼, “否则补习结束. 懂了?”   
“哦.” 日向抓了抓头发, “你要是直接告诉我就不会—”  
“你说什么?”   
“没什么.” 日向快速的说. 不, 他没有被月岛的身高吓到, 他只是不想引起不必要的纷争, 仅此而已.   
今天是他们最后一天补习, 明天就是考试的日子了. 日向紧张的不行, 到家后也一直在看书, 就连夏跑过来想和他玩他都不得不拒绝了.   
“啊, 好难啊.” 日向在一个小时后趴在桌子上, 绝望的想. 他拿起手机给影山发短信.  
“你还在复习吗?” 日向发送.   
“不要理我.” 影山几分钟后回复道.   
日向咧嘴. 估计那家伙此时也在狗急跳墙的复习. 他又翻了翻通讯录, 翻到了月岛.   
月岛反复再三的告诉他不要联系他, 但是日向会怕月岛?   
“嘿可以问一个问题吗?” 日向继续发短信.   
然而当日向收到回复的时候, 他就笑不出来了.   
“谁?” 月岛仅发了一个字.   
“哎哎哎? 我是日向啊?? 你没存我号码吗!!” 日向激动地发送.   
“我本来希望避免这个.” 月岛回复.   
“哈! 现在你避免不了了! 快存我的号码!”   
“你难道复习好了? 明天能考满分了? 不要跟我浪费时间.”   
日向噘嘴. 月岛真是个扫兴大师. “我这不是想问你题吗?”   
“晚了.”   
“那告诉我你那天说的话到底是什么意思啊?”   
月岛没有再回复.   
日向放下手机, 甩了甩头, 继续开始复习.   
第二天, 考试当天, 日向每看到一道自己会的题都会激动地浑身发抖. 这些题月岛讲过, 他甚至能记住月岛当时对他的讽刺. 这回月岛可不能讽刺他了. 他得意的答完试卷, 想着考试结束后他可以在月岛面前扬眉吐气, 越发觉得这次能及格.   
在一整天的结束, 他决定将这个好消息传播出去.   
“嘿, 混蛋影山! 你考的怎么样!”   
影山回头: “我怎么知道.”   
“你自己难道不能感觉一下?” 日向翻了个白眼, “我这次绝对能全部及格. 到时候你可不要哭着一个人留在宫城哦.”   
“你再说一遍?” 影山的怒火蹭的冒了出来.   
日向立刻做出打斗的姿势: “来啊, 谁—谁怕谁!”   
“哇哦, 国王大人vs小不点, 真是相当有看头啊.” 路过的月岛干巴巴的说.   
“你说什么—!” 日向和影山同时调转了矛头.   
“影山君, 你应该对日向君温柔一点, 毕竟他是Omega.” 旁边一个和他们同班同学的女生说.   
空气突然安静了几秒.   
“哈?” 影山第一个开口.   
日向的脸瞬间尴尬的红了个遍: “不是—我不是—你不要误会, 我—”  
“他是Alpha.” 月岛突然对女生说, “请不要直接猜测他人的性别.”   
“哦!” 这次变成女生尴尬的满脸通红了, “天啊, 我很抱歉, 日向同学! 请, 请原谅我!”   
“没…没事.” 日向结结巴巴的说, 转头看向月岛.   
然而月岛已经转身离开了.   
“等等!” 日向在大脑能思考前就追了上去.   
就在刚才, 日向本来已经准备好迎接月岛的嘲笑和捉弄了. 也许他会说: 哎我怎么不知道你做了变性手术啊? 或者是: 日向原来你其实是个Omega啊. 诸此之类. 但是月岛却没有. 不仅没有, 他居然还一针见血的帮助日向澄清了误会. 日向不明白月岛为什么要这么做, 但他打算至少要道个谢.   
“月岛!” 日向总算在学校门口追到了月岛.   
“又要干嘛?” 月岛不耐烦的问.   
“你为什么没笑我啊?” 刚一开口日向就想抽自己嘴巴子. 他是脑子出了什么问题? 为什么要问这个? 不是要道谢吗?   
然而每次面对月岛, 日向脑袋里就会有无数个问题蹦出来, 他从来不知道该从哪儿开始.  
“你想让我嘲笑你?” 月岛挑眉.   
“不是!” 日向赶紧摇头, “我就是问—呃, 我就是好奇.”   
月岛翻了个白眼: “不要问多余的事情.”   
“嘿, 我就是—你是不是也经常被误会成Alpha啊?”   
月岛的身体僵住了. 那一瞬间, 日向认为他自己是个天才. 他居然猜中了那个月岛的心思!   
“不关你事.” 月岛咬紧了牙关说, 左右看了看, 确定没有人后才重新看向日向, “不要再来问我奇怪的问题.”   
月岛离开很久后, 日向才想起来他刚才好像没有道谢. 他懊恼的叹了口气. 那天晚上他还是决定给月岛发个短信道谢.   
月岛依旧没有回复他.   
真是个麻烦的人啊. 日向想着. 接着突然, 他想到了什么. 月岛基本上是承认了他经常被误会成Alpha, 而他帮助了日向澄清误会, 所以也就是说, 他显然不喜欢被误会性别, 于是才帮助了日向. 但是被误会成Omega和被误会成Alpha是完全的两件事啊. 被误会成Alpha难道不是件好事吗? 为什么月岛会…?   
啊天啊, 他无法理解月岛! 难道真的是因为他是个单细胞生物, 无法理解月岛这种复杂的生物吗?! 日向觉得他的头大了一圈. 

当考试成绩出来后, 日向震惊的发现他居然有一科没及格! 他的腿发软, 觉得天都要塌下来了. 当他发现那一科是英语的时候, 他的第一反应是: 哦幸好是英语, 是唯一一科他没让月岛详细教的, 月岛不会生气了…等等不对啊?! 他还是没法去集训了啊? 他为什么要老想着月岛啊?  
他失魂落魄的来到排球社. 影山已经在那里了, 手里拿着一张不及格的国文试卷. 日向瞬间精神了许多: “影山, 你也挂了一科?!” 不愧是他的难兄难弟啊! 日向感动的要哭了.   
“你也挂了?” 影山问他, 心里立刻舒服了. 两人心领神会的互相点头.   
这个时候, 月岛和山口走了进来.   
“你们两个到了啊! 考得如何?” 山口笑眯眯的问.   
“我挂了英语, 影山是国文.” 日向说, 小心地瞥着月岛.   
月岛皱起眉头: “你不是说谷地酱的笔记能确保你不挂英语吗? 以及, 国王大人, 作为一个日本人却挂的是国文, 你不感到羞耻吗?”   
“不关你事!” 影山气得脸发紫.   
“我也不知道为什么我英语会挂, 我以为我答的很好.” 日向垂头丧气的回答.   
“给我看看.” 月岛伸手.   
日向立刻双手递了过去.   
月岛只看了一眼, 表情立刻从冷漠变成了…月岛捂住嘴, 低声笑了出来.   
“怎么了?” 山口好奇的问.   
“不愧是你啊, 日向, 连挂科都挂的这么有特点.” 月岛将试卷递给他, “从第十题开始, 你的答案都填错了一行.”   
“啊?” 日向震惊的抢过试卷, 发现是的, 他居然有一行没写!   
“哈哈哈哈哈.” 月岛看着日向扭曲的脸, 忍不住大笑了起来.   
“日向白痴.” 影山幸灾乐祸的咧嘴.   
“嗷, 太可惜了.” 山口嘴里说着惋惜的话, 但是嘴角也在上扬.   
“不—不要再笑了! 月岛你这个魔鬼!” 日向气急败坏的喊道. 但是他脑子里有一个小小的角落, 有些骄傲自己让月岛笑了. 他一定是疯了.   
月岛终于冷静了下来. 嘴角依旧残留着刚才的笑容, 他戳了戳日向的脑门, “魔鬼? 如果不是我这个魔鬼, 你挂的就不是这一科了.”   
日向咽了咽口水. 他突然觉得自己比刚才还要热. 额头被月岛碰触的地方尤其如此. 他刚才绝对没有觉得月岛微笑的样子很好看.   
绝对, 绝对没有.


	3. Chapter 3

“影山, 我能不能问你一个问题?” 日向缓慢的说.   
“干嘛?”   
此时他们正在回家的路上. 所有人都安慰了他和影山, 说他们只挂了一科, 不会错过太多集训的. 但是日向却脑子里满满都是另一个问题.   
“就是…呃, 想象一下月岛, 但是没有他的性格.”  
“这是什么问题?” 影山狠狠地皱眉, “为什么要想象月岛?”   
“你就想象一下!”   
“我做不到. 月岛就是他的性格.” 影山哼了一声.   
“那可不一定.” 日向抿嘴.   
他想起来月岛的笑容, 思索月岛真正快乐的笑容会是什么样子. 影山是对的, 他自己也想象不出来那样的月岛, 但是日向莫名的相信那个月岛是存在的, 只不过日向还没有能力看到罢了.   
仅仅是月岛今天露出的那个笑容, 就已经很漂亮了…日向及时刹车.   
这就是纠缠了日向几个小时的那个问题—如果月岛没有他现在的性格, 会不会很好看啊? 日向那一瞬间的心动绝对只是对月岛物理上的吸引对吧? 绝对没有更多的含义对吧?   
影山瞥了日向一眼. 他不是什么爱多管闲事的人, 大部分时候他不想思考太多和排球无关的事. 但是这几天日向奇怪的地方太多了. 他认为他可能不得不插手一下.   
“你最近简直就像是对月岛着迷了一样.” 影山开口.   
日向差点被自己的口水呛到: “着—着迷? 我才没有!”   
“你在他的班级门口偷看他.” 影山开始列举, “你几乎三句话不离月岛, 你甚至有的时候维护他. 说吧, 你到底怎么回事.”   
“我—” 影山这么一说, 日向才意识到, 好像的确是这么回事? “我只是想要和他做朋友.”   
“是吗? 我还以为你要追求他.”   
日向停住了脚步, 震惊的瞪着影山: “你—你说什么?”   
影山耸耸肩: “就是, 你知道, 书上不都是这么说的吗? Alpha该怎么追求Omega? 首先要观察他们的喜好, 然后尝试更加了解对方, 以及在合适的情况下展现保护欲.”   
“书? 什么书?” 日向的眼角抽搐了几下.   
“就是书店里的一些书.” 影山挥了挥手.   
“等等, 你别想敷衍我!” 日向仿佛发现了什么大秘密, “你居然看那种书?!”   
“是我姐姐强迫我看的! 你不要转移话题.” 影山瞪了他一眼.   
“切…我没有在追求月岛!”   
“看起来明明很像.” 影山咧嘴.   
“没有就是没有, 你不要胡说八道.” 日向涨红了脸. 

集训很快便开始了.   
日向和影山补考完后以最快的速度赶到了东京.   
田中前辈的姐姐实在是太可怕了, 日向觉得自己的肚子极其的不舒服.   
接下来紧张的训练, 和影山的争吵让日向几乎都快忘记了关于月岛的事. 日向并不喜欢和影山吵架. 影山是他能够站在球场上的原因, 他憧憬又感激对方. 但是影山偶尔也会提醒他, 他和真正优秀的运动员相差多么大. 他没有对影山生气, 他更气的是自己的没用. 他懊恼自己只能依赖影山. 日向清楚, 如果他想走的更远, 跳的更高, 他必须拥有自己的能力.   
他们争吵时释放的Alpha信息素把谷地吓到了, 也及时阻止了争吵的继续. 他们最终互相道了歉, 但是日向内心还是闷闷的. 直到他成为真正优秀的Ace, 日向不觉得这种感觉会完全消失.   
一切似乎都恢复了往常的样子. 直到一天晚上, 山口找到了他.   
日向当然一直都有注意到月岛并不真的像他一样在乎排球这件事. 但是日向从来没有特别因此担忧过. 他知道月岛讨厌输, 从他们第一次三对三的比赛就知道了, 所以他从不担心. 但出于什么原因, 山口突然变得极其在意.   
“月岛真的喜欢排球吗?” 日向认为这是个好机会搞清楚月岛这个人.   
“我不认为他讨厌排球.” 山口犹豫了一下.   
日向抓了抓头发. 山口还是嘴这么严, 完全没有机会啊. “嘛, 我不是很担心月岛, 那家伙从来不做不酷的事, 不是吗? 但是如果非要对他说什么的话, 只有你知道该怎么说吧?” 毕竟, 只有你知道月岛的秘密, 日向嘀咕.   
山口愣了愣, 点了点头, 快速离开了.   
日向又独自训练了一会儿, 但很快便厌倦了. 他需要找几个人.   
于是日向打算去别的体育馆看看. 当他路过第三体育馆的时候, 他惊讶的发现月岛也在里面, 并且…并且正在被音驹和枭谷的队长围着.   
日向长大了嘴巴. 那两个人不是泽村前辈要他们特别注意的Alpha吗? 他们为什么围着月岛?   
这还是日向第一次看到月岛被Alpha围着, 往常都是一群漂亮的Omega. 日向发现他居然还是觉得有些酸溜溜的, 浑身不舒服. 他们知道月岛是Omega吗? 不会是图谋不轨吧? 这个想法一出现, 日向立刻慌了. 当他看到黑尾前辈一手搭在了月岛的后腰上, 他几乎是连滚带爬的冲进了第三体育馆.   
所有人都惊讶的看着他. 月岛白了他一眼, 走到了一边.  
愣了几秒, 日向也不管他是怎么进来的了: “呃, 我能和你们一起训练吗!” 日向使劲的鞠了一躬.   
“哦, 是乌野的小不点啊.” 黑尾笑眯眯的招呼了他, “当然. 正好列夫也在, 我们要不要来场三对三?”   
日向激动地要尖叫了. 和音驹和枭谷的队长训练可是相当难得的机会啊! 进来真是赚到了! 此时日向也不管自己是为什么进来的了, 开始兴奋地向学长们自我介绍.   
三对三中日向和月岛再次被分到了不同的队伍. 就像他们第一次三对三的时候. 日向对月岛挑战的笑了一下. 他本来以为月岛会忽视他, 但出乎他意料的, 月岛居然也挑衅的对他勾了勾嘴角.   
日向突然感到浑身一阵颤栗. 他总觉得月岛身上有什么不一样了, 而那让他热血沸腾.   
他盯着月岛走到黑尾前辈身边, 看着他们之间的交谈. 他很快发现, 黑尾前辈是少数能够真正镇住月岛的人. 他似乎完全不会被月岛冰冷的态度影响到, 就好像他能够理解月岛真正的意思一样, 甚至敢去调笑他. 而月岛虽然脸上依旧是那副生人勿进的表情, 但是他的的确确在认真听黑尾说话, 并且也没有阻止黑尾大力的拍肩之类的动作.   
月岛明明最讨厌肢体接触, 甚至都不愿意和我握手, 日向酸酸的想. 他从没见过月岛如此顺从过, 低着头的样子就像…Omega对Alpha露出脖颈…  
“日向, 你在看什么呢?” 木兔前辈猛地拍了他一下.   
“没, 没什么!” 日向赶紧回答, 莫名觉得心里忽然沉甸甸的.   
“不用担心, 黑尾不会吃了Tsukki的.” 木兔对他咧嘴, “他们都是Alpha不是吗?”   
不是啊! 日向在内心呐喊, 而且为什么木兔前辈叫月岛Tsukki? 日向都不能叫耶! 这群人和月岛是怎么回事啊? 发生什么了啊?  
但是也容不得日向多想了. 三对三正式开始.   
日向很快发现, 月岛每一次面对他时的拦网都比他记忆中要有效得多. 他在月岛拦下他一球的时候气呼呼的瞪了对方一眼. 月岛依旧也是挑衅的冷笑, 但是这次, 日向在他金色的眼睛里看到了他从未看到的东西.   
火.   
日向的内心狠狠颤抖了一下. 月岛看着他, 就好像日向不是日向, 而是一堵他必须跨越的墙. 就好像日向不是一个只依靠别人才拥有价值的小不点, 而是一个独立而强大的敌人. 仅仅是他, 他一米六二的身高, 笨拙的技巧, 而不是任何别的人或事物.   
日向几乎无法呼吸.   
“嘿, 日向, 别愣着啊!” 木兔前辈喊道.   
日向赶紧回过神, 专注于对方的发球, 浑身都在发烫.   
黑尾不断地在训练中指导月岛. 这没什么, 因为木兔也教了自己几招. 但不知道为什么, 日向就是觉得非常不舒服. 尤其是当黑尾揽住月岛的肩膀, 或者低声在月岛耳边说话, 或者碰触月岛裸露的胳膊.   
“时间已经差不多了, 今晚就到这儿吧.” 黑尾最后拍了拍手说, “Tsukki, 你今晚进步很大哦.”   
黑尾前辈果然也叫月岛Tsukki…日向极其想要甩掉那种奇怪又难受的感觉. 他不明白自己到底是怎么了.   
“谢谢.” 月岛简单的说, 拿起水瓶喝了几口  
日向则开始到处捡球, 收拾球场.   
“哦对了, 小不点.” 黑尾突然叫住了他, “你需要控制一下你的信息素. 我可是一直觉得如芒在背啊.” 黑尾在他们上次练习赛的时候就知道日向是Alpha.  
居然被黑尾前辈发现了? 日向狠狠地咽了下口水: “抱…抱歉! 黑尾前辈!”   
“日向的信息素有很重吗? 我怎么没感觉到?” 木兔疑惑.   
“哎? 你没感觉到? 怎么可能? 赤苇, Tsukki你们有感觉到吧?”  
“我也没有.” 赤苇耸肩. 月岛摇头作为回答.   
“唉?” 黑尾迷茫的眨了眨眼睛, “可能是我搞错了? 抱歉, 小不点.”   
“没, 没事.” 日向现在慌得浑身冒汗, 加快了手上的动作.  
赤苇前辈此时突然给了日向一个眼神. 显然, 他估计已经猜到了什么.   
他们几个人将球场整理好后便离开了体育馆. 日向根本不敢走到月岛附近.  
直到日向晚上躺在被褥上, 他也无法赶走之前发生的事. 他居然毫无意识的只对黑尾前辈释放了威胁的信息素? 他这是怎么了?   
“不要再动了.” 月岛忽然对他说.   
哦对, 月岛今天晚上就躺在他旁边. 日向立刻僵住了.  
他们再次安静了下来. 然而, 日向脑海中再次涌上来无数个问题. 他想问月岛怎么看黑尾前辈, 如果黑尾前辈追求他会不会答应, 以及为什么他们可以叫他Tsukki, 还可以碰他…  
当然, 日向一个都问不出来. 但是这次并不是因为他觉得月岛不会回答他, 而是他意识到他还没有足够的勇气知道答案.


	4. Chapter 4

集训结束后, 他们也马上要迎来了春高.   
几乎没有喘气的时间, 日向每天的大脑里只有练习, 练习. 偶尔他的视线瞟向月岛的时候, 他会强迫自己不去关注.   
“牛若将会是这次春高最强大的阻碍. 我们的一切都必须堵在防守上.” 乌养教练说.   
理所当然的, 这个重担落在了日向和月岛身上.   
“嘿, 月岛, 你说我们怎么阻止牛若啊?” 日向在会议结束后不自觉的跟在月岛身后.   
“我怎么知道.” 月岛擦了擦眼镜.   
“如果你阻止不了他的话, 那么我会阻止的!” 日向坚定的大喊.   
月岛的脸迅速的阴沉了下去, 转头给了他一个威慑力可怕的瞪视, 吓得日向赶紧后退了一步.   
“干—干嘛, 要打架吗!”   
“白痴.” 月岛翻了个白眼, 一手忽然按住了日向的脑袋, “被别人告知做不到果然还是很不爽.”  
“你按到了腹泻穴啊啊啊疼疼疼—” 日向在地上直打滚.   
然而等到月岛离开, 日向不由自主的感到一阵开心. 他这下知道, 月岛一定会认真起来了.   
他们不会有问题的, 日向莫名的有信心.   
他不由自主的摸了摸自己的头发, 想到月岛的修长的手指, 脸微微泛红.   
“Ew.” 影山在一旁做了个呕吐的动作, “停止这么恶心, 赶紧来练习.”   
“我又没做什么!” 日向大声抗议.   
一般在周末日向有的时候找影山练习, 有的时候会跑到附近的体育馆继续锻炼. 那个周末影山似乎有事情, 说什么遇到了大王, 要独自练习一下之类的. 大王是个Omega, 所以日向一直低调的怀疑着他们.   
当日向到达体育馆的时候, 他恰好看到一群大人在那里打排球. 他每次看到那些人都会想要加入他们, 但是估计他们不会随便让一个高中生加入.   
然而, 这一次, 日向在那些人里看到了一个他没有预料到的人.   
“月岛?” 日向惊讶的大喊.   
月岛为什么会在这儿? 而且为什么他看起来和所有人很熟的样子? 为什么他可以和那些人打排球?   
月岛的身体僵住了. 他缓慢的回头, 似乎在祈祷身后的人能不是他想的那个人. 然而很可惜, 日向的存在感是不容忽视的.   
“你为什么在这儿.” 月岛瞪着他.   
“这句话应该我问你吧! 而且, 你居然可以和他们训练! 也让我加入吧, 求你了!” 日向已经做好了死乞白赖的准备.   
“萤, 这是你的同学?” 旁边一个暗金色头发的人走了过来.   
日向倒吸了一口冷气. 他居然能叫月岛“萤”? 这是谁啊?   
“不是, 是排球队的.” 月岛干巴巴地说.   
“你好! 我是日向翔阳! 我可以加入你们吗?” 日向使劲的鞠躬.   
“你好. 我是月岛明光.” 男人笑眯眯的说, “我记得你经常来这里, 没想到你是萤的队友啊.”   
月岛…明光…他不会…是月岛的家人吧?   
“你…你是月岛的…” 日向结结巴巴.   
“嗯, 我是月岛的哥哥!” 明光露出一个骄傲的笑容.   
月岛在一旁深深地叹了口气.   
月岛居然有个哥哥! 日向这还是第一次听说, 惊讶的下巴都掉下来了. 月岛这么难搞的人, 居然有这么性格开朗待人友好的哥哥…这绝对是基因突变.   
“很…很高兴认识你!” 日向赶紧再次鞠躬. 不知为何他有种强烈的想要留下好印象的欲望.   
明光点了点头: “那既然是月岛的同学, 加入我们也不是不可以, 但你可能需要在旁边等几轮, 没问题吧?”   
“完全没有! 太感谢了!” 日向感动的想哭. 他终于可以加入这群人了吗!  
明光暂时离开后, 日向抬头看向月岛: “我没有想到你周末也会自主练习啊, 月岛!” 他就知道月岛在集训后有些不一样了. 他变得真的在乎排球了, 而日向对此兴奋不已. 只是想到月岛改变的可能原因, 日向又有些不舒服.   
“闭嘴. 不要把这件事告诉任何人, 不然…” 月岛无声的威胁.   
“为什么, 让大家知道你也很努力不好吗?” 日向不解.   
月岛转身: “我不指望你能理解.”  
然而日向眼尖的看到了月岛耳朵上的红晕: “哎, 你不会是尴尬了吧?”   
下一秒月岛狠狠按住日向的脑袋. 这轮对话以日向的惨叫为结束, 但日向莫名觉得这次他赢了.   
几乎是带着一脸的傻笑, 日向开始在一旁做热身练习, 一边观察着比赛.   
月岛和他的哥哥一队, 他们经常停顿下来讨论和指导月岛, 而月岛的拦网几乎是越来越精准了, 触球次数越来越多, 让日向想要更快的上场.   
真羡慕月岛啊, 有个打排球很厉害的哥哥…并且月岛对哥哥果然态度就是不一样, 一副很乖顺的样子, 如果对自己也是这个态度…日向的脸忽然红了, 赶紧赶走脑海里的想法.  
“所以你是萤的好朋友吗?” 旁边忽然的声音把日向吓了一跳. 日向这才注意到明光暂时被换下来, 此时就坐在他身边.   
“呃…好, 好朋友不算, 虽然我很想啦, 但是月岛性格糟—呃, 和我不是很对盘!” 日向本来想说月岛是个性格糟糕尖酸刻薄的家伙, 但是这种话对家人怎么说的出来!   
明光大笑起来: “哦, 我知道萤不擅长和同龄人交朋友, 我理解你的意思. 他一直都只有忠一个朋友.”   
日向松了口气: “是啊, 月岛总是摆出一副臭脸.”   
“那为什么你想和他交朋友呢?” 明光好奇地问.   
日向顿住了. 他犹豫了一番, 但仍旧没有想出一个合适的回答: “呃…我也不知道. 可能是因为我觉得…他其实并不是表面这个样子吧.”   
明光微笑: “这样啊. 萤真是认识了很好的队友呢.”   
日向立刻脸红了: “呃, 谢谢!”   
“你在队里是打的什么位置?” 明光继续问.  
“我是MB, 和月岛一样. 不过我希望有一天我能成为像小巨人一样的Ace!” 日向说到这个就兴奋不已.   
“是吗? 我当初和小巨人一个队伍哦.”   
“哇!” 日向立刻变成了星星眼, “这么厉害的吗! 我太羡慕月岛了!” 他真的不知道该如何表达他此时内心的崇拜和向往.   
明光的笑容变得有些落寞: “不过, 我恐怕并没有给萤带来什么好的关于排球的记忆.”  
日向眨了眨眼. 这是什么意思?   
“好了, 我要上场了.” 明光起身离开.   
日向终于有机会加入他们后, 他再一次和月岛隔网相望.   
“我不会让你拦下我的, 月岛!” 日向大喊.   
月岛挑眉: “你要技巧没有技巧, 要力量没有力量, 我为什么要怕你.”   
“月岛—” 日向气得身后烈火熊熊, “我会让你看到我的实力的!”   
很显然的是, 月岛的话并没有错. 离开了影山, 日向想要成为优秀的Ace还远得很. 但日向此时也不是一开始加入排球社的那个人了. 他仍旧突破了月岛的拦网几次, 虽然大部分都被月岛触球拦网.   
月岛果然变厉害了好多, 日向想, 他们或许的确可以和牛若较量一番吧?   
练习结束后, 月岛收拾东西打算离开, 而日向则立刻跟了上去: “嘿, 我和你一起回去吧!”   
“为什么.” 月岛干巴巴的问.   
“因为他是你的队友啊.” 明光在一旁说, “而且有人和你一起走也让我放心一些, 我还要留在这里一会儿.”   
最终, 月岛不情愿的和日向走出了体育馆.   
“没想到你这么听哥哥的话啊.” 日向吐槽.  
“你想死吗?” 月岛瞪了他一眼.   
日向咧嘴: “以及你变强了好多啊, 我几乎都不敢相信你是我认识的那个月岛了! 我们合力一定能拦下牛若的!”   
“我们还要打败青叶, 说不定根本就无法面对牛若.” 月岛说.  
“啊, 又来了, 那个悲观主义月岛!” 日向烦恼的抓了抓头发, “我们一定可以的! 相信所有人!”   
“我这不是悲观主义, 是现实主义. 你也应该治一治你的理想主义了.” 月岛哼了一声, “上次输给青叶你忘记了吗?”   
“所以这次, 我绝对不会输.” 日向坚定地看着月岛, “尤其是你开始认真起来后, 我甚至不觉得我们会输给白鸟泽.” 他认真地说, 每一个字都是他心中所相信的.   
月岛愣了愣, 别开头: “你未免太高看我了.”   
“一点都没有! 你也应该对自己有信心嘛!” 日向注意到了月岛脸上明显的红晕—皮肤太白就是这点不好—内心一阵暗喜.   
“闭嘴.” 月岛瞪了他一眼.   
“我才不会听你的话呢!” 日向立刻远离月岛, 做出防御的姿势, “说起来, 你的哥哥今天跟我说了一些奇怪的话.”   
月岛皱起眉: “什么话?”  
“说他没有给你带来什么好的回忆? 我不是很理解. 他可是和小巨人同一个队伍过啊! 太赞了!” 日向想到这个又忍不住开始羡慕.   
月岛没有说话. 日向困惑的看过去, 发现月岛面容僵硬, 像是回想起了什么糟糕的事.  
“和你无关.” 月岛语气强硬的说.   
日向的好奇心却被一瞬间勾起来了. 他隐隐意识到, 这件事恐怕极其的重要, 但是必须要小心的靠近.   
“我不会多问啦, 不过你可以告诉我哦, 我已经16了, 你可以叫我Ani—嗷!” 月岛再次按住了他的脑袋.   
“你比我大的那几个月显然没有在身高上帮你多少.” 月岛嘲讽的说.   
“我还在成长期!” 日向抗议.   
“面对现实吧, 日向.” 月岛露出了一个撒旦般的笑容.   
“可恶啊啊啊!”   
月岛的笑容更大了.   
“萤!” 忽然一个声音在他们身后响起.   
月岛迅速收回手. 两人回头, 看到明光正大步跑过来.   
“你不是还有事要处理吗?” 月岛有些迷惑.   
“他们让我提前走了, 因为不放心两个Omega单独回家.” 明光说.   
日向顿时感到心脏被利剑射成了渣渣. 在恼羞成怒中, 他大声喊了出来: “我是Alpha! 我可以保护月岛!”   
寂静.   
“啊, 这样啊.” 明光自然的点点头.   
“你在胡说八道些什么?” 月岛在愣了足足有十秒后说, 脸涨得通红, 这次绝对掩饰不了了, “我又不需要你保护—你是白痴吗?”   
“呃.” 日向在意识到自己说了什么后立刻想要化为灰烬消失在这个世界上, “对—对不起! 我的意思是—如果你需要保护的话—信息素方面—我打架也很厉害的!” 这是个谎言, 他从没打过架.   
“你意识到你说的话毫无理性吗?” 月岛似乎又想要按他, 但是出于某些原因忍住了, “就—给我闭嘴.”   
“有什么问题, 队友间互相照顾是很常见的.” 明光眨着眼, 目光狡黠的看着他们.  
“我不需要保护.” 月岛干脆地说, 大步朝前走去, “你们两个不要跟着我.”   
明光叹了口气: “萤一直这么逞强. 抱歉了, 日向君.”   
“没什么, 我习惯了.” 日向尴尬的摇头. 该死, 他为什么要冲动的说那种话啊?   
“请不要误会.” 明光立刻说, “萤只是…不喜欢依赖别人, 他不是讨厌Alpha, 或者讨厌你.”  
“我怀疑这个.” 日向嘀咕.   
明光笑了笑: “相信我, 萤对他讨厌的人是不会那样笑的.”   
日向呆了一秒, 紧接着立刻像太阳一样亮了起来: “真的吗!”  
“当然, 我还不了解我的弟弟吗?” 明光拍了拍日向的肩膀, “对萤而言你是很特殊的.”   
“哎?” 日向张大了嘴巴, “什—什么意思?” 他差点咬到舌头, 心脏砰砰直跳.   
明光只是神秘的笑了笑: “字面意思.”  
不等日向再问什么, 明光便向他道了别, 去追月岛了.   
那天晚上, 日向忽然想到影山那天对他说的如何追求Omega的话. 他今天再次把每一个步骤都做了一遍, 尤其是最后一步“展现保护欲”.   
理所当然的, 他罕见的失眠了.


	5. Chapter 5

他们赢了青叶城西, 然后赢了白鸟泽. 日向在比赛结束后跑向月岛, 扬起一个巨大的微笑: “看! 我说过的吧!”   
“是是.” 月岛无所谓一般的回答, 但是嘴角也扬起了一个微小的笑容.   
那个笑容让日向觉得无比的自豪. 他觉得他离月岛越来越近了, 哪怕他仍旧不知道月岛的秘密.   
乌野成功进入了全国大赛, 这是这么多年来的第一次. 他们的导师哭的泣不成声.  
在颁奖典礼后, 他们走去更衣室, 开始换衣服准备离开体育馆.   
日向在去厕所的路上却看到月岛似乎在和什么人交谈.   
“请不要道歉, 这只是意外.” 月岛说.   
日向好奇的探头, 在看到月岛对面的牛若的时候瞪大了眼睛.   
“我必须道歉, 如果会产生后遗症—” 牛若严肃的说.   
“医生说会愈合如初的. 请不要担心, 牛岛桑.” 月岛礼貌的回复, “只是这几天会有些麻烦罢了.”   
“既然这样, 你可以把你的手机号码给我吗? 我想要保持联络, 确保你的手没有大问题.” 牛若继续说.   
这个请求立刻让本来打算旁观的日向跳了出来: “月岛, 我们该走了!”   
月岛回头, 见到是日向时翻了个白眼: “我知道了.” 他对牛若点了一下头, “我不会有大问题的, 所以没有这个必要.”   
“我坚持.” 牛若握住了月岛的右臂.  
“嘿!” 日向挡在了月岛面前, 推开了牛若的手, 瞪着对方.   
他可以感受到对方身上突然爆发的强烈Alpha信息素, 日向立刻毫不示弱的释放了自己的. 哪怕他再矮小, 在气势上他绝对不会输.  
“那么我先走了.” 月岛转身快步离开.   
“他是你的Omega吗?” 牛若问道.   
“什—月岛? 当然不是!” 日向震惊的脸红了, 庆幸月岛现在不在.   
“那么你为什么对我释放威胁的信息素?”   
“因—因为—因为—” 日向大脑短路一般说不出个所以然来, “我是他的队友, 我有责任保护他!” 没错, 这是个不错的理由.   
牛若给了他一个奇怪的眼神, 但没有继续说什么, 转身离开.  
当日向总算是平安回到了队伍中, 月岛立刻将他拉到了一边.   
“刚才那是怎么回事?” 月岛瞪着日向, “你们两个的信息素快把我熏晕了! 你做事前不过脑子吗?”   
“哦, 那个, 抱歉, 我以为他要做什么…” 日向嘀咕.   
“我上次已经说过了, 我不需要你的保护.” 月岛咬着牙说, “你不是我的Alpha, 明白了吗?”   
日向低着头, 点了点, 心脏有些莫名的紧缩.   
月岛离开了. 日向垂头丧气的走上了车, 像往常一样坐在影山旁边.   
“怎么了?” 影山皱着眉头问.   
“没怎么.” 日向嘀咕, 瞥了月岛一眼. 他正戴上耳机和眼罩, 打算休息.   
“又是月岛?” 影山翻了个白眼, “你能不能直接去告白, 被拒绝之后好专心打排球啊?”   
“我才没有喜欢月岛—等等, 为什么你那么确定我会被拒绝?!” 日向仿佛被背叛一样说, 同时压低了声音.   
“为什么他会接受?” 影山迷惑的问.   
日向大吃一惊: “影山你个混蛋!” 这次他压不下他的声音了. 整个车里的人都无奈的看了他一眼, 显然已经习惯他和影山吵架了.   
“我明明有很多优点!” 日向继续低声吼道.   
“是吗?” 影山哼了哼, “我怎么不知道身高一米六也是优点了.”   
“我难道除了身高就没别的了吗!”   
“排球打的勉勉强强.”   
“性格呢! 我明明是个很—当然, 你是个反社会人格, 当然不会理解这个.” 日向突然意识到.   
“你说什么?!” 这次影山吼了出来.   
“安静.” 泽村严厉的看了他们一眼.   
日向的第一反应却是看向月岛—对方显然对周围的情况一无所知.   
“承认吧, 你就是看上他了.” 影山干巴巴的说, “我可以尽量不去嘲笑你可怕的品味.”   
“你才有可怕的品味.” 日向激动地说, 使劲给了影山一脚. 他现在要诅咒影山和大王有一腿.   
“你!” 影山毫不犹豫的回脚.   
如果不是因为泽村再一次可怕的瞪视, 他们两个已经打起来了.   
他们之后短暂的庆祝了一番, 接着便各自散开了.  
第二天, 日向来到学校, 看着那个恭喜他们进入全国大赛的横幅, 忍不住就开始傻笑. 他开始向他的同班同学吹嘘自己是正式队员, 却被指控为坐板凳的. 就在日向激烈的维护自己的荣誉之时, 一个同班的女孩子忽然走向了他: “有人找你, 日向君.”   
“嗯?” 难道是影山? 日向抬头, 却看到了月岛站在门口. 日向的心脏跳到了嗓子眼.   
“你认识月岛君啊, 日向?” 女生们好奇的看着他.  
“嗯…” 日向走向月岛, 每一步都有些虚浮. 月岛找他干什么啊?   
“月岛君又帅又高呢…”  
“一定是很霸道的Alpha…”   
日向立刻屏蔽了这些窃窃私语, 跑到月岛跟前: “嘿! 怎么啦?”   
“喏.” 月岛将一个纸盒子递给了他. 盒子不算很大, 和便当盒差不多.  
“这是什么啊?” 日向好奇地立刻打开.   
里面是一个蛋糕. 一个草莓蛋糕, 并且日向发现还是已经被切掉了一半的草莓蛋糕.  
“那天帮我摆脱牛若的谢礼.” 月岛干巴巴的说.   
“你是不是已经吃了一半?” 日向问.   
月岛脸微微红了一下: “所以呢? 你还不值得一个完整的.”   
日向咧嘴: “没想到你喜欢草莓蛋糕啊, 月岛.” 这有点可爱啊.   
“闭嘴.” 月岛转身打算离开.   
“嘿, 等等, 我们一起吃午餐吧!” 日向提议.   
这一次, 月岛没有拒绝.   
日向很少吃蛋糕, 对甜食也没有什么特别的嗜好. 他将草莓蛋糕放到一边, 先吃他的便当, 然而月岛却频频瞥向蛋糕.   
“你知道, 如果你想吃蛋糕也可以.” 日向说.   
“那是给你的. 我为什么要吃.” 月岛立刻扭头.   
日向憋着笑: “哎, 其实我有点乳糖不耐, 所以吃不了这么多.”  
“哦.” 月岛眨了眨眼, “那好吧.” 他假装一脸勉强的接过蛋糕, 又切下来一块, 满足的放进嘴里.   
日向终于忍不住了: “你好可爱啊.”   
月岛僵住了, 而日向想要咬掉自己的舌头. 他再一次不过脑子的说话了.  
“我错了! 我不应该说这个—呃, 能不能当作没听见?” 日向绝望的想要挽救.   
月岛转头看了他一眼: “你很奇怪.”   
“呃, 哈哈哈哈.” 日向抓了抓头发, 尴尬的笑了笑.   
月岛转了转手里的勺子: “你没必要讨好我, 你知道.”   
“啊?” 日向又困惑又惊讶. 月岛认为自己在讨好他?   
“最近你一直在尝试做我的朋友? 没有必要. 就算我们不是朋友, 在比赛的时候也配合的足够好.” 月岛继续说.   
“等等,” 日向立刻打断他, “我才不是为了排球才想和你做朋友!”  
“那是为什么.” 月岛挑眉.   
“因为—因为—” 日向想不出一个原因, “就是因为啊!”   
月岛翻了个白眼: “白痴吗你?”   
“才不是!” 日向反驳.   
月岛叹了口气: “不管原因是什么, 总之不要总是…说那种话了.”  
“可是我说的话都是真的!” 日向不知道为什么, 觉得月岛必须意识到这点.  
月岛眯着眼睛盯着日向, 似乎在研究他: “你觉得我可爱? 那你是想做我的Alpha吗?”   
日向的大脑在那一刻爆炸了: “什—不是—我—呃—可—真—不是—”  
月岛大笑了起来, 看着日向竭尽全力从贫瘠的大脑里挤出几个毫无意义的字的确是十分有娱乐性.   
“月岛, 你这个混蛋!” 日向抗议着大喊, 脸依旧通红.   
“谁让你这么容易欺负的.” 月岛狡黠的微笑.   
“我才不容易欺负.” 日向说, “我是Alpha!”   
“很确定你们班的那些女生都认为你是Omega.”   
“她们还都认为你是Alpha呢.” 日向回嘴, 但立刻意识到他踩中了雷区.  
月岛沉默着没有说话, 面容冷漠.   
他们之间的气氛变得诡异起来. 日向想了想, 开口: “那个…”   
“你又要问我问题了?” 月岛无奈的叹了口气.   
“你为什么不喜欢被当成Alpha啊?” 日向嘿嘿笑了一下问.   
“因为我不是.” 月岛干巴巴的说, “每一次当人们看着我, 他们都期待着一些我根本没有的东西. 当他们发现我不是的时候, 又全都用失望的眼神看着我. 我受够了.”   
“哦…” 日向咽了咽口水. 所以这就是为什么, 很久以前的那个晚上, 月岛说他讨厌星空. 因为他们所看到的都是虚假的, 就像人们看月岛的时候那样.   
“每当那种时候, 我总会希望我能是个真实的Alpha.” 月岛继续转着勺子, “我的哥哥, 他是个Beta, 但是和我一样, 他一直被认为是Alpha. 当初他进入乌野, 所有人发现他不是Alpha后, 就将他撤出了常规队伍. 他骗我说他仍然是Ace, 但后来我却发现他连替补都不是. 而那个小巨人, 被所有人当成Omega的小巨人, 才是真正的Ace, 真正的Alpha.” 月岛放下勺子, “然后我遇到了你.”   
日向长大了嘴巴, 一句话都说不出来. 月岛明光的话回荡在他耳边: “你对萤来说是很特殊的.”   
“你和小巨人一模一样. 我从来没有怀疑过你会成为第二个他.” 月岛说, “我想那个时候我已经放弃了. 如果不是后来木兔桑和黑尾桑, 以及成功挡下牛若的球, 我恐怕会一直是那个样子.” 月岛释然的说, “不过这些都是过去了. 现在, 我想我终于回答了你的所有问题, 所以以后不要再缠着我.” 月岛啪的合上了便当盒, 起身离开.   
“等—”  
但是月岛已经消失了.   
日向呆呆的坐在那里, 几乎失去了思考能力. 月岛的话不断地回荡在他的耳边, 他终于明白为什么月岛一直以来都那么抵触他, 为什么对排球一直有着模糊的态度了, 但是那些原因却让日向想要扬天大吼, 或者跪地大哭.  
日向一直以来都被当做一个Omega. 所有人看着他, 都认为他是个柔弱的小男孩, 需要保护和宠爱. 人们从来不会期待他会成为什么强壮的运动员, 更不要提需要身高的排球运动员了. 他面对过各种歧视嘲笑, 或者怜悯劝阻, 直到他来到乌野, 遇到了一群相信他能做到的人. 但是日向清楚, 如果不是影山, 他或许仍旧是个坐板凳的. 他一直在纠结着这一点, 一直自卑于这一点, 恐惧于这一点.   
但是月岛告诉他, 他从未怀疑过.   
日向直到放学后进入排球馆都仍旧处于精神恍惚的状态.   
他看到月岛不久后走进来, 然后仿佛中午什么都没有发生, 像往常一样嘲讽自己.   
他突然有些好奇月岛的信息素是什么样子的.   
那天晚上, 日向梦见了满身都是草莓蛋糕味的月岛坐着靠在他身上, 叫他的名字, 不是“日向”而是“Shoyo”.   
日向拒绝承认那是一个春梦, 但他的确在早上到达学校后立刻找到了影山, 低声开口: “嘿, 能不能把那本书借给我?”   
“什么书.” 影山困惑的看着他.   
日向磨叽了半天才鼓足勇气: “就是那本, Alpha和Omega的书!”   
“哦.” 影山眨了眨眼, “你终于承认了?”   
“明天把书带来.” 日向涨红了脸.


	6. Chapter 6

事后, 日向会承认管影山借那本书是他这辈子做过的最错误的决定.   
在日向拿到书后, 他当然不敢在学校看, 只是小心翼翼的藏到了书包里.   
他本不需要再打开书包, 直到晚上回家才对, 然而他忘记了, 训练结束后他现在已经养成了会和影山在更衣室写一个小时作业的习惯.   
因此当日向习惯性的打开书包, 拿出作业的时候, 那本书意外的掉了出来.  
西谷好奇的捡了起来, 然后大吃一惊: “日向?! 你难道有喜欢的Omega了? 是谁? 如果是清水学姐我绝不饶你!”   
“什么啊?” 擅长煽风点火的田中立刻靠了过来, “哇塞! 日向, 你很有潜力啊!”   
“不—不是那样的!” 日向徒劳的想要否认, 伸手去抓这本书, 脸红的滴血.   
“还说不是, 你脸都红了! 不用害羞! 告诉前辈们是谁, 我们来帮你!” 西谷大声吼道, 挥舞着那本书不让日向抓住.   
“日向有认识排球队以外的Omega吗?” 山口好奇地问.  
“谁知道.” 月岛干巴巴的说.  
日向觉得自己的胃扭成了麻花. 他最不想让月岛知道, 结果他却第一时间知道了. 他怎么解释啊?   
“我只是在想啊, 日向可能在什么地方遇到Omega.” 山口对月岛说.  
“说不定是在厕所门口, 或者大街上遇到的吧.” 月岛收好自己的鞋子, “走了, 山口.”   
日向的确是在大街上遇到月岛的, 但这不是重点. 他有些紧张的看着月岛的背影, 却没想到月岛在关门的时候回头瞥了自己一眼.   
他说不清楚月岛的眼神代表着什么, 他一向猜不透月岛, 而这几乎快要杀死日向了. 月岛对这件事是怎么想的? 他会不会误会日向喜欢别人? 还是说, 月岛可能已经看透了日向—认真的, 日向就是一本大开的学龄前级别的书, 连影山都能读懂—意识到了日向喜欢他, 所以觉得恶心要躲着日向?   
日向终于抢回了书, 但是已经意识到, 不知怎么回事, 他搞砸了.   
他心灰意冷的回到家, 也没有心情写作业了, 只是趴在床上发呆, 连夏进入了他的房间都不知道.   
“哥哥, 这是什么书啊?” 夏拿出了影山的书.   
日向猛地从床上弹起来, 扑过去夺走了书: “这这这小孩子不要看!”   
夏眨了眨眼: “哥哥不会有喜欢的Omega了吧?”   
“当—当然没有啦! 这只是我替别人保管的!” 日向以最快的速度想出了一个谎言.   
“这样啊! 那我去告诉妈妈了!” 夏咧嘴一笑, 转身就要走.   
日向啪的挡在了她面前: “好好好, 我告诉你, 你千万别告诉爸妈.”   
“耶!” 夏胜利的举起剪刀手, “她好看吗?”  
“嗯…是男生.” 日向尴尬的说.   
“所以好看吗?”   
日向想到了月岛的漂亮的惊人的眼睛, 修长的手指, 和长到像是没有边际的双腿, 狠狠点了点头.   
“是排球队的吗?” 夏继续问.   
“是.” 日向叹了口气, 为什么夏这么聪明.   
“是哪个啊? 金发的? 灰发的?” 夏立刻开始回忆起排球队的照片.   
“是金发. 戴着眼镜…”  
“哦!” 夏瞪圆了眼睛, “他是Omega啊!”   
“嗯.” 日向点头, “不过我和他的关系…一般般. 他在学校超级受欢迎, 天天都有女生追着他…” 说到这里, 日向有些焦虑了. 一般情况下来说, 月岛那种人和日向是八竿子打不着的关系, 更不要提月岛现在似乎已经有一群又高又厉害的Alpha追着他了. 日向觉得现在的自己无法和那些Alpha竞争.  
“哦, 所以你觉得你配不上他?” 夏一针见血的说.   
“没必要那么直接的说出来吧…” 日向嘀咕.   
“嗯…无所谓啦! 反正你一定能追到他的!” 夏笑眯眯的说, “因为我的哥哥最棒啦!”   
“夏…” 日向感动的热泪盈眶, 紧紧抱住了她.   
有了妹妹的鼓励, 日向觉得自信了许多, 于是决定开始读那本书.   
然而, 当他大致扫过一遍后, 却并没有得到更多的信息. 这本书似乎确定了Omega就是那种娇小可爱的人, 许多建议都不适用于日向. 比如, 他要怎么把月岛横抱起来? 从身后靠近月岛对方估计根本不会注意到他吧?   
日向烦恼的合上了书.   
也许他可以尝试直接对月岛表白, 就像影山说的那样. 他不确定月岛会不会答应他, 但是日向首先不擅长隐瞒这种事情, 其次他也不想要隐藏.   
至少, 日向现在知道月岛并不讨厌他. 所以日向的机会还是很大的?   
最终, 日向决定在全国大赛之后表白. 毕竟, 如果月岛真的拒绝了, 恐怕他们的关系会对队伍的表现有负面影响.   
现在还是专注于变强吧, 日向对自己点点头.   
几天后, 他们收到了两个通知. 影山进入了全日本青年排球训练营, 月岛进入了白鸟泽一年级训练营, 而日向…哪里都没有要他. 说日向的自信心受到了打击, 那真是轻描淡写. 他差点把自己的牙咬碎了, 更不要提影山那一脸洋洋自得, 让日向想要吐血原地去世.   
他迈着沉重的步伐来到便利店, 恰好看到月岛和山口走进来.   
就算是和月岛一起去那个白鸟泽的训练营也好啊, 日向失望的想.   
“要不要偷偷溜进去?” 他听到月岛开玩笑的对山口说.   
“哈哈, 我肯定会被警卫抓住啦.”   
偷偷溜进去…偷偷…溜进去…日向的脑袋上突然亮起了一个灯泡—没错, 偷偷溜进去! 月岛简直是天才啊!   
于是, 日向冲动的这么做了. 他事后被狠狠教育了一顿, 包括月岛, 导师, 乌养教练, 以及白鸟泽的教练. 但日向并不后悔他的决定, 哪怕他只是个捡球的.   
在训练的其中一天, 牛若来到了他们的训练营. 日向顿时有种不祥的预感.  
果然, 牛若在看到他并没有加入训练后, 毫不委婉的问他到底是来干嘛的. 被自己的对手这样说, 日向顿时觉得内心充满了斗志. 他认为自己学到了很多, 并且他一定会在春高的全国赛里让所有人看到这点.  
然后, 就是牛若在休息期间再次单独找了月岛.   
日向在一边送水一边偷偷地观察他们.   
“你的手好了吗?” 牛若问道.  
“已经完全好了, 谢谢你的关心, 牛岛桑.” 月岛依旧礼貌.   
“那很好. 我很高兴我还能再和你训练.”   
“谢谢, 我也同样.” 月岛回答, “不过请不要因为我的手而放轻力量.”   
“当然.”   
好专业的对话, 日向想, 也许他想多了?   
但是下一秒牛若立刻让日向警觉了起来: “如果不介意的话, 我仍然想要赔礼道歉. 你有什么喜欢的食物吗?”   
月岛抬起眼睛, 似乎立刻想到了什么, 但是日向已经移动到了月岛面前.   
“不—不用太担心. 伤到手什么的都只是家常便饭啦!” 日向笑着说, “不需要什么赔礼!” 他不想让除他以外的Alpha知道月岛喜欢草莓蛋糕.  
月岛张口, 但日向又突然转向月岛: “哦我其实有些事要问你, 来一下!” 然后推着月岛走到了另一边.   
“你到底在干什么?” 月岛不耐烦的问.   
“帮你摆脱他啊!”   
“我谢谢你的关心, 但这次我并不需要. 而且你让我失去了一个草莓蛋糕.”   
“我今晚赔给你?” 日向眨着眼睛.  
月岛想了想: “就这么定了.”   
日向认为自己是个天才. 不仅阻止了牛若的靠近, 甚至还得到了一个约会—尽管月岛不知道这是个约会. 他和月岛在结束后一起走回家, 途中月岛戴着耳机并没有说话. 日向只好沉默着, 一直到他们来到了一个蛋糕店.   
“月岛—” 日向看到月岛摘下了耳机, 立刻开口.   
“我要这个.” 月岛指着玻璃后的一个蛋糕.   
日向看向了标价. 还好, 只是十个肉包的价格, 他安慰自己, 内心在滴血. 没人提到追人其实还很贵.   
他们离开了蛋糕店后, 日向再次尝试开口: “嘿, 月岛.”   
月岛戴上耳机的动作刚到一半, 此时不得不放下: “做什么?”   
“你有没有想过…就是…以后会选一个Alpha…什么的啊?” 日向好奇地问. 他这只是提前侦查, 没有别的意图.  
月岛深吸一口气: “你为什么总是好奇这些奇怪的问题.”   
“哈哈.” 日向抓了抓头发, “所以你有没有啊?”  
“我为什么一定要回答你.” 月岛干巴巴的问.   
“因为我们是朋友啊!” 日向坚定的说, “朋友之间聊这种事的!”   
月岛斜着眼睛看他: “我和山口没聊过.”   
“那你现在可以和我聊了.” 日向坚持, 心中暗喜月岛没有反驳他们是朋友.   
月岛翻了个白眼: “告诉你也无妨, 反正我没有这方面的打算. 至少, 在大学毕业以前我都不打算选什么Alpha.”   
“哦.” 日向悻悻然的说, “那万一—万一你遇到了喜欢的呢?”   
“到时候再说吧.” 月岛耸肩, “不过我怀疑我会遇到.”   
言外之意就是还没遇到了. 日向心里一阵难受, 嘴里泛酸. 果然, 月岛绝对是看不上自己这种比他矮了那么多的Alpha…  
“怎么, 你追的那个Omega拒绝你了?” 月岛突然开口.   
“嗯?” 日向吓了一跳, “哦! 那个…呃…差不多吧.” 日向弓着身子, 不敢看月岛的眼睛. 果然月岛误会了他喜欢别人, 都怪那本该死的书!  
“嗯…” 月岛没有多说什么, 但那双金色的眼睛若有所思的盯着日向, 仿佛要将他读个彻底.  
日向快觉得自己要晕倒了. 试探月岛什么的实在是太大意了, 他的智商撑不住啊…  
突然, 月岛的手按住了他的头.   
“嗷! 月岛你干嘛啊?” 日向吃痛的赶紧远离对方, 指控的看着他.   
“不要露出那种绝望的表情.” 月岛一字一顿的回答, “不适合你.”   
日向哑然. 月岛是在安慰自己吗?   
“我—我才没有露出什么绝望的表情.” 日向嘀咕.   
“不要狡辩.” 月岛白了他一眼, “就算那个Omega拒绝了你, 你以后会遇到更好的.”   
月岛真的在安慰他. 日向顿时觉得心里涌进一股暖流. 至少…月岛还是在乎他的吧, 哪怕不是以日向想要的方式.   
日向扬起了一个大大的笑容, 认真的看着月岛: “我不觉得有比他更好的Omega.”   
客观来说, 这恐怕不是真的, 月岛的性格实在是太难搞了. 但是主观来说, 尤其是日向的主观里, 月岛的那些缺点都变成了无比可爱的优点.  
月岛挑眉: “那么喜欢她?”   
是男生. 日向想要纠正, 但又怕泄露太多信息被月岛发现. 于是他只是又咧嘴笑了笑, 使劲点了点头.  
月岛叹了口气: “那就试着从对方的喜好下手. 但是注意限度. 你有的时候太过热情, 会让人觉得难以招架.”   
日向此时又感动又难受. 感动于月岛在乎并且给了他建议, 难受于月岛给他建议去追别人.   
哪怕有一点点的嫉妒的迹象也好啊, 日向内心想着. 不过如果真有的话, 日向恐怕会冲动的现在就表白.  
“知道了.” 日向快速的回答, 意识到他异想天开的时间有点久了.   
月岛摇了摇头: “迟钝的白痴.”   
“嘿! 我才不是白痴!”   
“白痴总会这么说.”   
“刻薄岛!” 日向开始了他并不创新的还击.  
“哦, 天啊, 我好受伤.” 月岛给了他一个狞笑.   
日向气得涨红了脸, 但是很快意识到他真的很喜欢和月岛这样交谈. 他可能是个受虐狂.   
要是…要是他能握住月岛的手, 或者跳起来亲他一下, 月岛会是什么反应呢? 他会很害羞吗? 日向脑海里乱七八糟的想着. 只可惜, 他可能永远不会知道了.


	7. Chapter 7

在全国大赛的时候, 日向保持着沉默, 就像他计划的那样.   
在和音驹的比赛结束后, 月岛被黑尾前辈拉到了一边. 日向远远的看着他们, 不得不承认他们看起来很登对. 黑尾前辈握住月岛的手, 拍着他的肩膀, 而月岛低着头, 好像不敢看对方的眼睛一样. 日向忍不住开始想, 会不会月岛那天晚上对他撒了谎.   
于是, 哪怕在全国比赛结束后, 日向也一直保持了沉默. 他有无数个理由这么做, 包括月岛不喜欢他, 告白也会被拒绝, 被拒绝后会尴尬, 会影响队伍的发挥水平, 日向不喜欢输, 等等; 但他忍不住想, 他似乎背叛了自己. 他又不是没有尝试过在所有可能性和客观事实都与他为敌的情况—他的身高, 他的缺乏技巧, 都没有阻止他尝试打排球. 哪怕知道可能会被拒绝, 日向也应该去争取, 这是他的做事方式.   
然而这一次, 日向却仍旧犹豫了. 他实在是太害怕失去月岛这个朋友了. 如果他说了出来, 他无法想象接下来会发生什么. 日向可以靠努力在排球方面变得更强, 一切都是由他控制的; 但是他无法控制月岛, 更无法预测对方的行为或者反应.   
因此日向决定推迟告白. 他决定要和月岛更多的相处, 说不定哪一天月岛改主意了呢? 然后等到那个时候, 他可以再次告白.   
那之后, 以及接下来的两年, 月岛和他的关系的确好了许多. 他不会再排斥日向偶尔的肢体接触, 也不会拒绝日向的补习或者一起午餐的请求, 甚至有一次在大巴车上他被允许坐在了月岛旁边. 但是月岛没有流露出任何想要进一步关系的迹象. 于是日向告诉自己现在还不够, 还需要再等等, 等到下一次比赛结束, 再下一次, 再下一次.  
直到他们毕业.  
这是日向最后的机会. 他看着月岛走在山口旁边, 朝学校的大门走去, 身上落满了樱花, 变长的卷发被风微微扬起.   
日向已经决定毕业后要去巴西了. 所以, 就算现在他被拒绝, 也不会有什么特别糟糕的后果—他们以后不会很经常的见面了.   
日向必须要鼓起勇气, 至少要让月岛知道这件事.  
“月岛!” 日向大喊.   
月岛回头: “又怎么了?” 他们刚才才在排球馆痛哭流涕的告别完.   
“我们能一起走吗?” 日向问.   
“不和国王大人一起?” 月岛挑眉, “你们恐怕以后很难见面了哦.”   
日向刚才已经和影山说了再见, 并且承诺对方以后一定会再次见面, 然后一决胜负. 日向在高中时期的遗憾已经被他一一消除, 除了一件事.   
除了现在这件事.   
日向瞥了山口一眼. 山口心领神会: “我好像把东西忘在学校了, 我去取一下. 你们可以先走!”   
山口在二年级的时候就知道了日向的秘密.   
“我已经和那个家伙约定好了, 以后一定会再见面的.” 日向跑到月岛身侧, “然后就是, 有件事我想告诉你.”   
月岛慢慢的走着: “说.”   
日向决定先从简单的开始: “我听说你被东京的大学录取了, 你会去吗?”   
“应该不会, 仙台这边足够了.” 月岛回答.   
“可是东京那边也有很多熟人啊. 比如黑尾前辈, 木兔前辈…”   
“你在暗示什么吗?” 月岛一针见血的说.  
“没有!” 日向赶紧说, “我就是好奇—”  
“你为什么对我的恋爱状况这么感兴趣?” 月岛歪着头看着他, “你不是我的哥哥, 你知道吧?”   
“我当然知道!” 日向大喊.   
“我说了, 我对和Alpha交往没有兴趣.” 月岛干脆的说, “所以不要再问了.”   
“哦.” 日向咽了咽口水.   
月岛叹了口气: “抱歉, 只是…我不喜欢讨论这个.”   
“没事…”   
“你呢, 毕业后打算做什么?” 月岛换了个话题.  
啊, 对, 日向告诉了很多人这件事, 但还没有告诉月岛. “我打算去巴西打排球.”   
月岛猛地转头看向他, 那双眼睛里的震惊第一次变得清晰可见: “什么?” 他的声音失去了往常的冷静.  
“哈哈, 我知道, 是个很不传统的计划, 但我想我应该加强我的技术…”   
“你要去巴西?” 月岛停住了脚步.  
日向点了点头, 也停了下来.   
他们之间沉默了半晌. 月岛盯着他, 不知道在想什么.   
接着月岛垂下了眼睛, 再次开口, 但语气已经恢复了平稳: “要去多久?”   
“两到三年吧.”   
月岛点点头: “你还真是充满了意外. 那么祝你好运了.”  
“谢谢.” 日向紧张的说. 好了, 现在就是时机了, 他必须要说出来: “所以我想在临走前告诉你—”  
“我知道了.” 月岛打断了他, “所以这就是你要告诉我的事? 其他人知道吗?”   
日向只好先回答月岛的问题: “其实影山, 谷地和山口都知道. 其他后辈我没有说, 因为我觉得毕业这件事已经让他们很敏感了…” 日向深吸一口气, “以及这不是我打算—”  
“其他人都知道?” 月岛瞪大了眼睛, “这么重要的事, 你为什么不早点告诉我?”   
这一次, 日向听出了月岛语气中的指控和受伤. 日向也是最近才开始考虑去巴西的, 在和家人商量了很久之后, 才最终决定下来. 但是他无法解释为什么不早一点告诉月岛. 他毕竟第一时间告诉了影山, 那之后很快也告诉了谷地和山口.   
也许, 是因为他意识到他会离月岛那么那么远, 等到他回来恐怕一切都会不一样, 而只要他不告诉月岛, 这件事就不会那么真实, 他就不用思考离开月岛是多么难受的一件事. 又或者, 是因为一旦他告诉了月岛, 他就没有任何理由再拖延向月岛告白这件事了.   
日向没有说话.   
“我以为我是你足够重要的朋友.” 月岛低声说.   
日向猛地抬头: “不是—不是你想的那样, 我只是—”  
“只是什么, 忘记了向我提起这件事?” 月岛的语气中充满了讽刺, “因为我甚至不值得出现在你的大脑里?”   
“不是的!” 日向心里猛地一痛, 冲动的大吼起来. 那一瞬间他的信息素不受控制的冒了出来, 月岛的脸迅速的白了. 日向立刻意识到了自己的错误, 想要及时弥补, 赶忙收回信息素.  
但是已经晚了. 月岛抿紧了嘴唇, 浑身发抖. 他向前迈步, 在日向想要赶上去的时候一句话便制止了他: “不要跟着我.”   
日向停留在原地, 绝望的看着月岛的身影逐渐变小, 直至消失.   
他终究还是没有说出来. 

日向在一周后坐上了去往飞机场的车. 这一周里月岛没有再回复过他的短信或者电话, 山口告诉他月岛非常, 非常的生气.   
日向不敢相信他居然还是搞砸了, 哪怕他没有告白.   
也许这样更好, 他告诉自己, 他可以死了这份心, 然后说不定在巴西的三年他能够忘掉月岛, 遇到什么新的人.   
至少, 日向真心这么希望着.   
他在月岛的电话上留了最后一条语音留言, 告诉他他要去机场了, 然后再一次道歉.   
“我不能解释为什么我没有及时告诉你, 但你对我而言真的很重要—你想象不到的重要. 我不擅长撒谎, 你知道的! 所以, 请原谅我, 拜托了, 月岛.”   
日向到达机场后, 震惊的看到影山, 山口和谷地已经等在那里了.   
“Tsukki说他不能来, 抱歉…” 山口难过的拥抱了他一下.   
“没事. 我很高兴你们来了.” 日向勉强露出一个微笑.   
“那个家伙.” 影山哼了一声, “不过你最后也没有说出来, 真的好吗?”   
“啊, 反正也没有什么机会.” 日向努力想要积极一些.   
“好吧. 总之你一定要变强, 否则就别回来了.”   
“当然! 我会变得比你还厉害的!” 日向咧嘴.   
“哈, 再过一百年吧.”   
“好了好了.” 谷地急忙打圆场, “祝你好运, 日向君. 一定要保持联系啊!”   
“嗯, 一定!” 日向使劲点了点头, 也给了女孩一个拥抱.  
日向最后回头对三人招了招手, 进入了安检通道.   
来到登机口后还有一段时间. 日向拿出手机, 打算打发时间, 看到了不少人给他发了短信, 其中有不少来自伊达工, 音驹, 和其他队伍的祝好运的消息.   
一直到日向登上飞机, 不得不关机的前一刻, 他都希望月岛能够给他一个回复, 任何回复.   
他没有等到.


	8. Chapter 8

“我回来了!” 日向在看到自己的家人的时候大喊.   
“哥哥!” 夏兴奋的对他挥舞着胳膊.   
经过在巴西三年的训练, 日向终于回到了日本. 他走出机场的出口, 紧紧和夏拥抱了一下.   
“你的朋友们也来了哦.” 夏指了指他的身后.   
日向回头, 看到山口和谷地正笑盈盈的看着他.   
“影山说他训练很忙, 没工夫过来. 不过今晚我们有个欢迎派对, 所有人都会在的!” 在热情的一番拥抱过后, 山口告诉他.   
“那个混蛋, 居然参加了里约奥运, 气死我了.” 日向想到影山就忍不住的嫉妒.   
“你也还是有机会的嘛!” 谷地说.   
“哦, 然后, Tsukki说他今晚也会来派对的.” 山口觉得还是赶紧把这件事说出来比较好.   
日向眨了眨眼: “那很好啊!” 然后继续问他们最近如何.   
“不说我们了, 你有什么打算吗, 日向君?” 谷地问.   
“其实我已经报名了MSBY的试选, 就在两周之后.” 日向说道排球就停不下来, “我记得那是影山所在的Adlers的最大竞争对手!”   
“哈, 你们两个的竞争天性还是一点没变.” 山口笑着摇头, “你一定能入选的, 日向.”   
谷地在一旁不断点头: “我记得木兔桑, 和宫桑都在MSBY呢!”  
“嗯是的, 我知道.” 日向咧嘴, “他们给了我不少帮助.”  
他们一起从机场开到了日向家, 谷地和山口从那里下车.   
“那今晚在乌养教练的家, 不见不散啊!” 谷地对他挥手.   
日向点头.  
然而就在山口即将离开的时候, 日向还是忍不住拦住了山口.   
“就—呃, 我想问—” 日向努力寻找着字眼.   
“Tsukki没有过任何Alpha.” 山口立刻明白了日向想说的话, 微笑着回答, “你送给他的T恤也没有扔掉.”   
“哦.” 日向努力想要镇定下来, 但是内心疯狂升起的雀跃让他难以控制脸上的微笑.   
自从日向离开日本, 他和山口, 影山和谷地的联系并没有断, 但是也没有他希望的那么频繁. 毕竟, 他们所有人都开始忙起来了.   
日向大概半年才能够联系他们一次, 而月岛自然是依旧屏蔽着他. 好在通过山口, 日向还是能知道月岛的一些消息.   
山口告诉他, 月岛其实早就不生气了, 但还是固执的不肯联系他.   
“他并不说, 但我知道他其实也像我们一样想你.” 山口在写给他的一封邮件里说.   
日向自从下了飞机, 脑子里就没有停止思考这些话. 他在巴西没能完成的只有一件事, 那就是忘掉月岛. 当他知道月岛会来聚会的时候, 他不想让自己去过度思索, 过度分析, 所以他假装不在意, 但在山口离开前他还是没能忍住.   
下午的时间, 日向努力的让自己忙起来, 不去想晚上的会面. 他开始放置他的行李, 整理他的房间, 尽可能的放慢动作.   
他的手机很快便收到了不少欢迎他的消息, 木兔前辈告诉他已经等不及在队伍里见到他了, 日向心里暖暖的.   
当晚上到了点后, 日向站在镜子面前, 努力想把发型弄得成熟一些, 但是失败了.   
“哥哥, 你又不是去约会, 这么紧张干嘛?” 夏不解的问.   
“呃…我有很紧张吗?” 日向装傻.   
“有啊! 难道你高中时候喜欢的Omega也在?” 夏立刻想到了什么.   
日向赶紧套上大衣逃跑: “那我先走了!”   
他骑着自行车赶到乌养教练的家. 他提前了15分钟到达, 此时这里似乎只有一个人到了.   
日向被乌养教练招呼进去后, 走到了客厅, 便看到了他心心念念了三年的人坐在桌边, 闭着眼睛似乎在沉睡.   
月岛一向找到机会就会睡觉. 日向此时不得不感激能让他看到这样的月岛的神明. 月岛自从高中变的不多, 如果非要说的话, 大概就是变得更精致了, 此时他看起来宁静而美好, 像一尊优雅的雕塑.   
那双金色的眼睛缓缓睁开, 有些迷茫的看着日向, 勾的日向心里痒痒. 从第一次见面的时候, 日向就一直觉得那双眼睛有种引人犯罪的能力. 这样的月岛谁会不想要? 但是他却没有过Alpha. 月岛心里到底什么样的Alpha才能配得上他呢?   
“月—月岛!” 日向结结巴巴的说, “我回来了!”   
月岛眨了眨眼睛, 仍旧不清醒, 只是嘴里喃喃着: “欢迎回来, 小巨人.” 然后又闭上了眼睛, 头搭在了日向的肩膀上.   
而日向想, 这就是为什么哪怕过了三年, 他还是忘不了月岛.   
他僵硬的坐在那里, 一动不敢动, 生怕月岛会忽然醒来. 他想要这一刻长一点, 再长一点, 最好长到永远.   
可惜, 不久后, 曾经乌野的其他人便到了. 他们的大吼大叫让月岛皱起眉头, 直起了身子.   
“你…你醒了啊!” 日向努力摆出一副什么都没发生的样子.   
“抱歉, 我最近有些太累了.” 月岛揉了揉太阳穴, 在意识到身边是日向的时候僵住了, “你回来了.”   
日向点点头: “那个…对不起…原来…”   
月岛挥了挥手: “我已经不在意了.”   
西谷前辈和田中前辈此时大步走了进来, 嘴里大喊: “呦! 日向!”   
日向见到他们自然是高兴的. 他大步走过去, 紧紧和他们抱在一起, 西谷甚至激动地哭了出来.   
“你敢相信吗, 日向!” 西谷一边哭一边说, 指着田中的脑门, “这个混蛋居然在和清水学姐交往! 这个叛徒!”   
“哇, 这么厉害啊, 田中前辈!” 日向震惊的大喊.   
“哇哈哈哈, 小意思小意思! 怎么样日向, 你有没有心仪的Omega, 我可以给你支支招啊!” 田中自满的大笑.   
“呃…” 日向条件反射的看向了月岛, 却正好和他对上了眼神. 日向赶紧回头, 吓得魂飞魄散.   
刚才什么都没有发生, 他不停的安慰自己, 月岛绝对什么都不知道.   
其他人接着陆续的到了, 最后一个来的是影山.   
“呦, 你似乎长高了啊?” 影山眯着眼睛对日向说.   
还不是没有你高! 日向内心不满的想: “彼此彼此, 我现在总算超过一米七了, 长得比你多!”   
“我还能再长! 我能超过一米九的!” 影山怒吼出声.   
“哎, 你们难道还要比比BMI吗?” 旁边的菅原前辈无奈的说.   
日向和影山对视了一秒, 立刻掏出手机开始计算.   
“23.6!”   
“23.2!”   
“该死!” 影山诅咒了一声.   
“Yes!” 日向得意的大叫.   
“Tsukki也长了很多呐, 现在BMI都已经21多了呢!” 山口在一旁评论.   
“闭嘴, 山口.” 月岛干巴巴的说.   
日向咧嘴. 月岛从高三开始就增重了, 似乎终于听进去了教练们苦口婆心的劝说, 开始吃的更多了. 他知道月岛现在也在打职业排球, 因此仍旧在保持这个身材.   
乌养教练总算是做好了饭菜, 开始一一端上来. 他们聚集在餐桌上, 继续互相聊起最近发生的事情.  
“你简直不敢相信, 影山现在很受Omega的欢迎.” 山口对日向说, “每一次他的比赛都有一群Omega聚在一起尖叫.”   
“哦.” 日向倒是不在意这个, 反正他唯一在乎的Omega是不可能成为影山的粉丝的. 日向想着月岛为影山加油的场景, 笑的差点呛住, “说起来, 难道就没有入你眼的Omega?” 日向好奇的问影山. 他记得他还怀疑过影山和大王来着.   
“我现在哪有时间考虑那个. 我姐不停地催我就已经很烦了.” 影山不耐烦的挥手, “你还是关心你自己吧.”   
“嘘!” 日向吓了一跳, 瞥了一眼月岛.   
月岛坐在屋子的另一边, 靠近山口, 似乎不怎么想加入他们的谈话, 此时正托着腮发呆.   
“哦对, 日向, 你在巴西有没有什么艳遇啊?” 西谷不停地挑眉.   
“没有.” 日向完全没必要的大声说, “我没有时间.”   
“这么无聊? 我听说外国Omega很开放的.” 西谷失望地说, “没有人看上你?”   
“呃…” 日向的确是被几个Omega追求过. 每一次他都非常尴尬的不停对他们道歉, 坚持自己已经有喜欢的人了.   
“哈!” 西谷猛地拍桌, “我就知道有料! 说!”   
“真的没什么.” 日向满脸通红起来, “就是几个Omega比较热情…但是什么都没发生!”   
“日向啊, 你不会还是处男吧?” 西谷皱着眉头.   
“是—是又怎么了.” 日向结结巴巴的说.   
“切, 你有什么资格说日向, 你不也是处男?” 田中在一旁插嘴.   
“我靠, 你怎么暴露我? 在后辈面前让我难堪!” 西谷立刻和田中吵了起来.   
日向松了口气, 庆幸总算能逃离这个话题了.   
就在他们聊得热火朝天的时候, 日向看到月岛低头对山口说了什么, 然后起身走向门.   
难道他要走了? 日向慌张的想.   
“月岛你要去哪儿啊?” 西谷大声问.   
“我有些忙, 你们继续.” 月岛头也不回的说.   
“哎呀, 真是的, 好不容易日向回来一趟, 你还不给面子.” 西谷啧了啧.   
月岛说了句抱歉, 穿上大衣离开了客厅.   
门外天空正在下雪. 日向看着月岛消失在门后, 不知道该做什么.   
“你就这么要让他走了?” 影山转头问他.   
“我…” 日向比谁都想要留住月岛, 但是用什么借口?   
“我记得你还是没说出来吧?” 山口在另一边说, “你知道, 你不说的话, Tsukki永远不会知道的.”   
日向低头看着自己的手, 然后猛地站了起来. 他在高中一年级的时候没有说出来, 在毕业的时候没有说出来, 在去巴西的这三年没有说出来, 他已经拖得够久了. 他知道他会被拒绝的—他毕竟离开了三年, 说不定对月岛而言日向差不多是个陌生人了—但是日向不能在把这件事憋在心里了. 他从来不是害怕拒绝的人.   
他拿起大衣也跑了出去.  
“冲啊, 日向!” 西谷和田中同时在他身后喊道.   
日向突然觉得异常的激动. 也许是突然的肾上腺素的缘故, 他觉得一点都不害怕了. 他只需要追上月岛, 然后说出来, 其他的什么都不重要.   
“月岛!” 日向在跑出房子后喊道. 此时月岛已经走出了几十米远.   
月岛回头, 微微蹙眉: “有事吗?”   
“我—我有件事要告诉你.” 日向开口, 惊恐的意识到勇气在逐渐流失.   
月岛叹了口气: “怎么, 你又要跑到另一个国家去吗?”   
“不是!” 日向跑到离月岛几步远的地方, “我其实—其实一年级的时候就想告诉你了, 还有毕业的时候, 还有其实每次比赛之后—但是我最后搞砸了. 我想说—”  
月岛困惑的看着他. 日向觉得嗓子发干. 他真的要说出来了, 天啊, 这之后会怎么样? 月岛会是什么反应?   
“我想说, 我—我其实—就是那个—” 他该怎么说? 有太多话他想说了. 他想说谢谢你一直相信我, 想说能不能给他一个机会—  
“啊, 我看不下去了.” 影山在日向身后说. 日向转头, 看到所有人都站在他几步远以外.   
“就直接说出来!” 山口大喊.   
“这到底是什么意思, 一个玩笑吗?” 月岛皱起眉.   
“不是!” 日向赶紧大吼, “月岛, 我喜欢你!”   
哦天啊, 他说出来了. 但是日向还没说完, 他要让月岛完完全全理解他的意思: “不是朋友那种喜欢, 是—是Alpha喜欢Omega那样, 那种浪漫的—就是, 就是会拉手和接吻和做情侣会做的那种事的喜欢—” 等等, 他在说什么? 他的大脑已经一片空白了, 他现在想到什么就开始说什么, “我—我早就想告诉你了, 可是我那个时候还不够强, 但是我已经改变了很多了! 我现在可以—可以是个很好的Alpha了, 所以请考虑一下我, 和我交往, 我会保—保护你的, 永远!”   
寂静. 日向的大脑此时终于运作了起来, 意识到自己说了什么, 他现在想要狠狠地抽自己一顿. 他刚刚到底说了什么? 而且结结巴巴的, 完全连不上, 月岛听懂了吗? 他是不是吐字都不清楚? 他完蛋了, 完蛋了.   
月岛看着他, 似乎在努力的保持冷静, 日向看到他的嘴角上下微微抖着. 那是什么意思?   
终于, 月岛似乎憋不住了. 他发出了一声嗤笑, 接着立刻捂住嘴巴, 弓着腰低笑起来.   
这又是什么意思? 难道月岛以为日向在开玩笑?   
“我没有开玩笑.” 日向紧张的说.  
“我知道.” 月岛依然捂着嘴, “只是这是我听过最奇怪的表白了. 你到底是在请求和我交往, 还是在求婚?”   
日向的大脑短路了一瞬. 啊, 他的确说了“永远”这个词. “呃…两个都有? 不对, 现在是交往—但是如果以后可以结婚—但是如果你不想太快, 我的意思是, 我完全不介意—”  
“好吧.” 月岛点头.   
日向住嘴, 盯着月岛. 好吧? 月岛在回答他的哪个问题? 他答应他了? 还是什么? 他应该有希望吗? 谁能告诉他他该做什么?   
“好—是哪个好—?” 为什么他这么笨?   
“交往的那个.” 月岛挑眉, “求婚的话, 等你能把舌头捋直了我再考虑.”   
“哈哈哈哈!” 身后的西谷终于憋不住了, 笑的在雪地上开始打滚. 影山捂着肚子笑到没有声音, 山口笑盈盈的喊了句: “恭喜!”   
但是日向根本不在乎那些. 他震惊的盯着月岛, 长大了嘴巴: “真—真的?” 月岛刚才是答应他了? 真的答应他了?   
月岛翻了个白眼: “真的. 合上你的嘴巴, 你看起来像条金鱼.”   
日向嘎嘣合上了嘴. 他仍旧不敢相信月岛答应了. 这可是月岛耶! 那个拒绝了那么多高大又帅气的Alpha的月岛(当然高中时期的那些接近月岛的Alpha都在追求他了, 谁不会想要月岛呢)! “我的意思是, 你—你喜欢我吗?”   
月岛的脸上终于染上了一层红色: “哦, 因为我是那种会随便答应任何Alpha表白的人?”   
“快KISS!” 田中前辈在后面大喊.   
这下日向也彻底成了红薯: “哦…哦!”   
月岛不耐烦的啧了一下: “我要走了.” 他转身继续前行.   
日向的第一反应是追上去, 但他还没完全忘记身后的人. 他回头看了他们一眼.   
“看什么看啊, 快追啊!” 田中急切的说.   
日向对他们点点头, 三两步追上了月岛.  
他们很快拐了一个弯, 离开了其他人的视线. 日向紧张的走在月岛旁边, 想了想, 决定还是开口: “我能, 能握住你的手吗?” 月岛总是把手插在兜里, 日向总是没有机会握住.   
月岛犹豫了一下, 然后伸出了他的手. 日向握了上去, 心跳变得极其的快. 这是他第一次, 第一次碰到月岛的手啊! 他几乎要激动地晕过去了.   
月岛的手指比日向的长一些, 细一些, 冰一些. 日向忍不住摸了摸月岛的指节. 似乎感受到了日向手指的温暖, 月岛立刻握紧了日向的手, 微微蜷缩手指, 所以日向的手可以完全的包裹住他的.   
日向忍不住开始傻笑, 抬头看向月岛的脸. 他的脸通红通红的, 并且拒绝和日向对上视线. 果然月岛其实是容易害羞的那种人啊.   
“嘿, 月岛.” 日向开口.   
“干嘛?” 月岛嘀咕.   
“你的手握起来好舒服啊.” 日向认真的说.   
月岛那一瞬间似乎想要拽回他的手, 但是日向加重了力度. 他看着月岛越来越红的脸, 内心无比的自豪.   
“闭嘴.” 月岛最终只能吐出这句话.   
“Nope.” 日向干脆的说, 胆子变得越来越大. 月岛太可爱了, 日向想要亲他, 很想很想. 但是月岛实在是有点高, 日向沮丧的想, 他该怎么亲到他呢?  
然后他有了一个想法. 日向举起月岛的手, 在月岛的手背上狠狠地亲了一下.   
这一次月岛吓得结巴了起来: “你—你不许做那个!”   
“为什么?” 日向失落的问, 死活不松手.   
“我—” 月岛左右看了看, “我们现在在外面!”   
“可是周围没有人啊.” 日向也左右看了看.   
“不许反驳我.”   
“哦.” 日向乖乖的点头, 脸上却带着得意的笑容.   
他们一路走到了月岛家, 日向这才失落的松开月岛.   
“那个, 我明天能来找你吗? 我们可以去—呃, 约会什么的.” 日向紧张的头皮发麻.  
“随你.” 月岛比他好不到哪里去.   
日向咧嘴: “那晚安!”   
月岛犹豫了一下: “你要走了?”   
日向眨了眨眼: “呃, 是啊, 难道你想…邀请我去你家?” 他的脸迅速的红了. 这进展有点快啊!  
“什么? 怎么可能?” 月岛瞪了他一眼.   
“哦.” 日向失望的嘀咕.   
“我说的是这个.” 月岛接着弯下腰, 然后轻轻在日向的脸上落下一吻.   
不等日向反应过来, 月岛转身快步进入了自己家.   
日向傻傻的呆在月岛家门前, 脸上被月岛亲过的地方变得无比的炙热.   
他绝对, 绝对是世界上最幸运的Alpha.


End file.
